fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Prima Eclairhive/Relationships
Overview • Synopsis • Relationships Mermaid Heel Main article: Kagura Mikazuchi Prima established a rivalry relationship with Kagura since she joined Mermaid Heel, and grew more when Prima were selected to become a S-Class Mage. According to Araña, they had spar battles before, but it always ends up in a tie, as neither side is going down. The latter added that Prima openly stated one day, that they will settle the score between them, which shocked the most of the Mermaid Heel members, and something that Kagura agreed. Main article: Risley Law Risley is Prima's preferred partner, whenever she takes on quests. Araña states that since the day Risley helped her in searching an item that Prima treasured, they became close to each other. Risely added that every time they were on a mission, it still never fails to shock and amuse her on how Prima changes her cold, not-speaking personality whenever she's with her. Risley added that Prima sometimes confide to her when she feels lonely, especially when being reminded about her past. Fairy Tail Main article: Mickey Chickentiger After their encounter in the past, it is unknown whether the two still met afterward and had a fight. Though she said that if given a chance, she would take her on again, for she is now confident with her abilities. Hydra Head Main article: Mathilda Barbatron Mathilda is a good friend of Prima; A friendship that started after she helped her to finally overcome and let go of her miserable past, and changed her way of how she should think and see History, that it also has good parts of heroism, bravery and camaraderie. Mathilda also encouraged Prima to attend her lectures when she has her spare time, for her to hear the beauty of History that Mathilda loves so much. Because of their common interest with tea, Prima often visits Mathilda on her Guild to have tea together, and to engage in a good conversation as well. Despite of not having a too much of an age gap, she sees Mathilda as a motherly figure and treats her with very high regard. Unchained Soul Main article: Emily Nakamura Emily was the young girl that made an impact with Prima's life through a rather, harsh way, that made Prima change her overall perspective with life. The two had a battle in the past that resulted on Prima's loss, for having no Magical abilities at that time. Nevertheless, Emily made Prima understand that she shouldn't dwell and the past and she should strive to live on. Despite not having a very good start, the two are friends, and Prima considers Emily as one of the important people in her life. Others Main article: Cake Shop Owner Due to Prima's habit of going all the way from her home to Fiore just to buy cakes, Prima has accustomed herself to the Cake Shop Owner, to the point that he bakes a new one just for her, whenever the armored Mage is buying all of his cakes.